Peach Fuzz
by Yamistar
Summary: Kurama commissions a co-worker to make a corset for Hiei. Now, how to get him to wear it...


With tape measure in hand and Hiei naked from the waist up, Kurama has never been more thankful for certain human conventions. Mostly the convention of camaraderie brought on by close contact with others. In school, he'd regarded it with annoyance on a good day, disdain on a bad one. Having casual "friends" had never offered any benefit for him. Only them. And he's not one to be used like that, even for the sake of manners. Ah, but working for his stepfather in similar, close quarters has brought him here. And although Hiei's patience is thin, thinning still as he crosses his arms over his naked chest, Kurama is happy with the way things have turned out.

Normally, he wouldn't give a second glance to cubicle neighbor Kondou Toshi. The man is unassuming and forgettable, a bit like a beige house on a street of other beige houses. But he is quiet and considerate of others around him. He neither hums at his desk nor eats his lunch there. He'd gained Kurama's slight favor by helping him adjust his desk chair after they all got new ones. He'd accepted Kurama's thanks and gone back to his seat, not carrying on conversation when he could have. Kurama had liked him from that point on. And while Toshi had adjusted the chair, Kurama found something interesting about the beige-house human. He smells of animal hides and tanning chemicals.

When asked a few days later in the break room, Toshi had quietly admitted he runs a tailoring shop as a hobby. He'd enjoyed sewing and the like as a child, and now does it on the side just for fun. Kurama had appreciated that sentiment of just doing something fulfilling. Who wouldn't? Their conversations had continued after that, even Toshi showing him around the shop. But Kurama could never forget the smell of leather on his co-worker. And the pristine, bright store front had sorely lacked anything remotely close to leather. Toshi had a secret, something to do with his shop. And Kurama had to know.

"Why are we doing this?"

Hiei has posed this question at least five different times since Kurama coaxed him out of his cloak, scarf, and shirt. All under the promise that Kurama would treat him to something "nice" if he cooperated. "Nice" remains to be defined, but it's good enough to get Hiei to this point. He can probably fill in the blanks of what "nice" will be.

Smiling softly with a cock of his head, Kurama apologizes, "I'm sorry, Hiei, I was lost in thought. It shouldn't take more than a minute or so, and then we can move on. Lift your arms up, please."

Of course, before he'd backed Toshi into a proverbial corner and dragged the explanation out of him, Kurama had theories. He'd immediately assumed Toshi may not use leather in his shop, but maybe he likes to wear it. Toshi is the unassuming sort who could hide all manner of interests and habits. Most humans have a few, embarrassing things they like to keep secret. Kurama is not above them in that respect. And with Toshi, no normal person would figure it out just by working with him. It is to his misfortune and Kurama's amusement that Kurama is not a normal person. And so Kurama had held to that assumption until he'd walked past Toshi answering an email on his phone one day. A brief glance had amended Kurama's assumption.

The email had been from someone thanking Toshi for his hard work on a corset and how happy they were with it. The word "corset" had stamped itself firmly in Kurama's mind, and he'd been lost to thoughts for the rest of the day. He'd never considered himself interested in anything like that. He can admit the appeal, the pleasure of that aesthetic. It's just not for him, and thus he'd never ruminated on it. But with a cup of tea chilling between his hands at his desk, he'd given over to thoughts of leather and tight laces. And Hiei.

Oh, that had made all the world of difference. He'd relaxed and sat back in his chair, feet splayed a little under the desk as his mind went wild with possibilities. Certainly Hiei would look best in black. Only… it would look odd on Hiei, the top part not fitting quite right due to his lack of breasts. Such a garment must exist for people without breasts. Or at least small ones. Tea gone cold, Kurama had crossed his arms over his chest while trying to remember if he ever saw something like that. Surely he had.

And anyway, if Toshi was as talented a tailor as Kurama has seen, then it should be no problem for Toshi to make something more fitting of Hiei's body shape. Ah and the thought of Hiei, gritting his teeth while pulling laces at his back tighter and tighter, feeling the bow of his waist while standing behind him… Kurama had downed his tea just for something to wet his dry throat. Yes, this secret of Toshi's had to be coaxed into the light. But how?

"Turn around, please."

Hiei eyes his too-pleasant smile while doing just that. He must suspect something, but he couldn't possibly know the truth. Hiei's natural paranoia and suspicion cannot help him now. They can only prepare Hiei for the future, the future Kurama has molded and guided carefully to suit himself.

Desire firmly in his mind to explore this avenue, the next step had been to force the truth out of Toshi. Not harshly or with violence, oh no, but in the way Kurama has with all things. He'd showed up during Toshi's open hours on the weekend and waited for his other customer to leave. If he were Hiei, Kurama might have implanted the idea in said customer's mind to go elsewhere. And quickly. But that tool hadn't been at Kurama's disposal. That and he is well aware of all the tools within reach and just how to use them. Toshi had been more familiar with him than the other customer. And again Kurama had to thank their working relationship for forcing them together.

Playing dumb and bashful has always worked in Kurama's favor when he wanted something. Flirting with Toshi and promising unsaid things hadn't been the solution as it sometimes is. Toshi had wanted nothing from him, continues that trend in their working relationship even now. Toshi had initially resisted Kurama in his confessed search for someone skilled in leatherwork. He'd said it in such a way, blushing pretty and unlike himself, that Toshi could only take that to mean one thing. Something intimate, something sexual. Insisting and pushing just a bit more, theorizing that surely Toshi had known someone, had finally given Kurama results.

So now, Kurama stands at his desk in his bedroom and scribbles down the measurements Toshi had told him he would need. Always professional, Toshi had of course offered to measure Kurama's… "friend" himself. Explaining who Hiei is had been difficult for Shuuichi, and manners being what they are, Toshi had accepted Kurama's vague labeling of his "friend." Leave it in the air what Hiei is, what the relationship between Shuuichi and this person might be. Propriety allows for vagueness, and Kurama wields it like an extension of himself. So Toshi had been more than accommodating when Kurama told him it would be far easier to just measure Hiei himself. That still leaves them with the dilemma of the fitting…

"What's this for?"

His back to Hiei, Kurama doesn't have to contain the crooked, scheming edge his smile takes on.

"Oh, you'll see. I made a… friend who is skilled in making armor and protective clothing." He has to stifle a chortle at his own lie. Well… partial lie. "I commissioned him to make something for you."

That winds up Hiei's curiosity, but does little to soothe his suspicions.

"You don't have friends."

Kurama twists at the waist to refute that and finds Hiei hot along his back already. He's not put his shirt on yet, and the chill of the AC pebbles his nipples. Hiei catches him looking and just scowls at him. The Jagan glows behind its ward as a threat. Not that Hiei could hope to suss out Kurama's intentions. That old eye never did work on Kurama if he didn't want Hiei to know the truth.

Turning fully around, Kurama says full of mock hurt, "I have friends." His hands take Hiei's hips and give them a little squeeze. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"You're up to something," Hiei growls.

Kurama hums with a dark smile on his face and bends closer to Hiei's scowl.

"Why don't I give you that 'nice' thing I promised? For being good and cooperating with me."

Hiei's scowl remains firm even as Kurama walks him backwards to the bed. Hiei's thighs hit the edge of the mattress, and a brisk shove sends him bouncing on it. Hiei's objections and barks of indignation fade away with Kurama's head between his legs. Even when rough fingers twist in Kurama's hair—to either stop or make him go faster, Kurama isn't sure—Kurama makes good on his promise. Hiei is a wiggling, panting mess beneath him soon enough. Naked thighs tremble around Kurama's ears when Hiei bucks into his mouth. It hurts, Hiei being so rough with him, but it will be his turn soon enough. They'll see Toshi in a week, and Kurama will have his just desserts.

The front of Toshi's shop is pretty, brightly lit. Inviting. It's meant to attract customers window shopping, of course. The shop actually has a few people milling about, more than Kurama had seen last time. It's enough to choke the air a bit with conversation. That and Toshi has a radio playing behind the counter. Perfect. Just enough ambient noise to block their ears. Kurama has a few things in mind for Hiei, but he likes to know they have some cover. The noise level in here allows for a few things Kurama had thought impossible. Or dangerous.

Kurama keeps a firm hand in the small of Hiei's back as they pass clothing racks and mannequins posing in clothes Toshi had made. Hiei must sense the jump in his ki, how excited he is. That will only raise Hiei's simmering suspicions. If Hiei has any smart comments, he keeps them to himself. Good. They're not here to pick apart him, human culture, or human customs. Toshi catches Kurama's pleasant smile just before meeting Hiei's annoyed glare. Kurama hopes Hiei will keep up the trend of holding his tongue. At least for now. He'd rather not charm Toshi into thinking he'd dreamt Hiei.

"This way," Toshi says softly, gesturing with his hand to the fitting room in the back of the shop. "Everything is laced and ready for you. If you give me a moment, Shuuichi, I'll help you."

Kurama waves him away while already nudging Hiei in the appropriate direction.

"No, no, don't trouble yourself. I've done this before," he lies. "I would hate to take you away from your shop and miss out on customers. We'll be fine."

A customer steps up to catch Toshi's attention at that point. Kurama waves away his help one more time before helping himself to the fitting room. He keeps Hiei close in front of him while reaching around the demon to open the door. Sure enough, the corset lies waiting on a side table. If Hiei catches a glimpse of it, he doesn't order an objection in his mouth before Kurama shuffles them into the room and then closes the door behind them. The fitting room is large enough for them, meant to give privacy to someone trying on clothes with another person aiding them if needed. It would be perfect for future brides to try on their dresses, plenty of space for extravagant gowns and tulle…

Hiei's arms are tight across his chest when he spins around to face Kurama. Over his head, Kurama meets his own eyes in the full-wall mirror. Oh, this is perfect, better than what Kurama had anticipated. His mouth practically waters at all the possibilities this opens up for them, now. The room is also large enough for a plush, armless chair. Perhaps for an assistant to sit while they wait. He's not sure, but it will suit him fine. Kurama smiles at all his plans, but Hiei takes said smile as teasing. His eyes narrow up at Kurama. He looks two seconds away from leaving, promise of new "armor" or not. Armor indeed…

Clapping his hands once, Kurama's smile stretches into a grin as he says, "Okay, take off your clothes."

That knocks some of Hiei's annoyance off his face and replaces it with confusion.

"We're in a store."

"A fitting room, but yes. You want to try it on, right?"

Hiei tosses a look over his shoulder at the waiting corset. It's unassuming enough. Even though he doesn't know what it is, Hiei knows enough that he won't need to remove everything to try it on.

Kurama's hands settling on Hiei's shoulders don't startle him thanks to the mirror. Hiei just turns his head back around to continue glaring at the fox.

"Come now, Hiei, everything off. We have some time to make sure you like it, but not all day." His fingertips pluck at Hiei's borrowed shirt. Human clothes. "Off."

This will be the turning point. Either Hiei will go along with his game, or he won't. Hiei doesn't always play along. Although, his stubborn streak tends to rear its head more when they have an audience or when the matter pertains to Reikai business. When they're all together, Kurama still has trouble getting Hiei to agree to… well, almost anything. Unless it's food. Not unlike a prideful cat, his stubbornness bends a little with food.

Kurama snorts at the comparison, would never dream of telling Hiei, and then steps away. He will have Hiei in this corset one way or another. The cost of such a thing is no matter to him. He just wants it.

Hiei's frown twitches just before he gives in. He grumbles under his breath about it, but bandaged hands reach for the hem of his t-shirt anyway. Kurama accepts each piece of clothing as it comes over. T-shirt, shorts, and underwear after a moment's hesitation. Hiei's shoes end up near the wall to keep them out of the way. The black ankle socks, the only ones he'll tolerate, remain. Kurama thinks to order them off too, but it won't matter. Hiei looks cute in them anyway. That done, Kurama hangs everything on some provided hangers and tucks them out of the way, too. All that's left is Hiei and the corset.

The leather is supple in Kurama's hands when he picks it up. It's black, nothing fancy. He thumbs at the seams, the metal of the clasps in front, and the satin laces spread wide in the back. The laces are tied in a firm knot at the bottom, and the slack is left to drape from the middle grommets. It's not how Kurama thought it would be. Something more along the lines of tying a shoe, starting from one end and tightening it at the other, is what he'd had in mind.

Not so, but at least he knows this is where the tightening and tying the bow takes place. He'd watched something online briefly, but couldn't contain himself and had to stop. Thoughts of Hiei breathing hard as the leather tightened around him, maybe arching up on his toes too, had chased Kurama away from the video. Of course he won't deliberately lace Hiei up too tightly. He doesn't want to hurt the little demon. Just to hear him struggle a little, though...

Stomping down a shiver, Kurama twirls a finger at Hiei and orders, "Turn around."

A low noise rumbles from Hiei's chest as a warning. The noise is typically one of impatience. The twist of his upper lip is almost cute. It's his last show of defiance before he turns around in a huff. Kurama bends down enough to press a brief kiss to Hiei's bare shoulder. The demon shivers under his lips, and Kurama lifts his free hand to hold Hiei's upper arm. The touch is meant to stop Hiei from crossing his arms. He'll just need to drop them again once they get started. And Kurama doesn't plan on dallying much longer. He'd meant what he said about it having all day. Eventually, Toshi will come check on them.

"Thank you, my little flame," Kurama murmurs in Hiei's blushing ear. "Hold your arms up while I get this on and tie it. It shouldn't take too long."

Hiei snorts at that, clearly hearing Kurama's tone dip from polite and public to something full of promise. But he cooperates after another kiss to his shoulder. Laces marking the back of the corset, Kurama holds the open ends and wraps the leather around Hiei. He hadn't noticed the lining on the inside of the garment, just as black as the leather itself. That should make it infinitely more comfortable for Hiei. The muscles in Hiei's arms flex as he twitches from the soft lining sliding over him and hugging him. Kurama can't help himself as he steps close behind Hiei and brushes his lips over an ear.

Meanwhile, his hands are busy with the busk, pins on the left and loops on the right. Hiei shivers between his arms and turns his head away from Kurama's breaths while nimble fingers join loop and pin together. Kurama catches himself looking down at his hands when he could just watch them in the mirror.

He does so with his chin hovering beside Hiei's ear, black hair brushing his cheek. The pink blush spreading across Hiei's cheeks and towards his ears is so pretty like this. Kurama thinks that if he would bend down a little more, he might feel the heat radiate off Hiei's face. It's too much to resist, and with his hands flat on Hiei's stomach, Kurama turns his head to nuzzle that blush. Eyes closed already, Hiei doesn't expect the caress and jumps. A smirk blooms against his cheek, but then Kurama steps back.

It burns to slips his hands from Hiei's flat belly, but there's work to be done. The pull loops still droop from the middle-most grommets. Kurama takes them in hand after making sure the corset is flush to Hiei's back, nothing bunched up or folded. Kurama twirls his hands with the laces caught in the hinges of his thumbs and wraps some of the slack around his palms. With a good grip like that, he starts to pull.

Toshi has laced it already, making sure the lace lies flat after every pass through the grommet. They bunch up only a little, but never twist as Kurama pulls. He shakes his right hand out to straighten everything after a few tugs. The lace tightens unevenly in places, and Kurama must tug out the slack to make up for it. Hiei grunts as the back closes up tighter and tighter. Kurama spares the mirror before them a glance to see what else is going on.

Hiei's fingers twitch in the air where he's left his arms. They flinch towards the mirror, like they want to brace themselves there and give him leverage. Smiling down at Hiei's back, Kurama knocks his shoe gently into Hiei's foot, nudging him forward. Hiei gets the message and rests his hands where he's wanted to. Kurama tuts at how Hiei cants his hips back. That won't do. He needs the demon standing up straight. The laces in Kurama's right hand dangle for a moment as he grabs Hiei about the hip and forces him straight. Hiei grunts, but holds the position. They're almost through. All Kurama need do now is tie the bow in Hiei's back and admire Toshi's craftsmanship.

The bow of the laces, once tied, dangles to the bottom of the corset. It's a beautiful sight, black complimenting Hiei's tan skin, matching his hair and socked feet. In the mirror, Kurama watches Hiei grimace a little and shift around, testing the tightness about his torso. The busk stops near Hiei's diaphragm, leaving his chest completely free. It must be cold in here to Hiei or he's excited. All the pretty peach fuzz on Hiei stands up straight. That and his little nipples are hard, like someone has played with them recently. Done resisting himself, Kurama steps flush to Hiei's back and plans to do just that.

"Stunning," Kurama murmurs while watching them in the mirror. "Absolutely stunning."

Hiei grimaces at their reflections and mutters, "It's stupid. What is the point of this? Who is this for?"

Kurama hum just above the naked slop of Hiei's shoulder, and the Jaganshi closes his eyes to the sight of so many promises swimming in Kurama's eyes.

"It's for me, of course."

Shuuichi's voice gives a bit to the deeper timber of Youko's, and that just gets Hiei shivering more. Hiei jumps against him and cracks an eye open to glare at him in the mirror. Kurama meets his eyes and tries to keep the awful grin off his face. His left hand flattens over the corset and Hiei's stomach. The right practically finger-walks up the corset and then Hiei's skin. Rough fingertips swipe over a nipple.

Hiei's gasp, the first of many to come, sends Kurama's stomach fluttering. Hiei will have words about this later. Hiei had accused him at the start of being up to something. Any doubts now fly out Hiei's mouth in a choked breath. Red eyes slam back shut, and Hiei's chest bows as best it can with the top edge of the corset restricting such movements. No matter his squirming, though, Kurama's fingers don't let up. He hums above Hiei and yanks them tighter together, rocking his hips against Hiei's naked ass.

"I knew it," Hiei bites out between chewing on his lip and swallowing his noises. "I knew you were up to something, y-you perverted, old fox."

Kurama doesn't bother to hide his grin anymore when he bends down to caress the shell of Hiei's ear with his lips. The skin is burning hot to the touch.

"I'm not the only perverted one, Hiei. Look at yourself. Look how hard you are, and I've only touched you here."

A vicious roll of that little nipple accompanies Kurama's words. Hiei's belly under his other hand jumps as the demon forces down more noises. Unsatisfied with that, Kurama swipes his right hand to the other side of Hiei's chest to trace teasingly light circles around his other nipple. Hiei just tries to cave his chest in more to escape those awful fingers. But he's caught between the mirror and Kurama's firm body behind him, growing firmer all the time along his backside. Kurama ducks down to mouth at the column of Hiei's neck while getting his left hand in on this. His nails scratch through black hair at the base of Hiei's cock. That hand catches the feeble buck of Hiei's hips, clearly wanting more. But the demon shakes so hard in his arms, still fighting it. Always fighting.

"Someone's going to hear us," Hiei hisses between his teeth. "We're going to get caught."

"Mmm we can't have that," Kurama nearly moans in Hiei's ear, snapping his hips harder against his rear. "I'm not finished with you yet. Not even begun, really."

He needs to test just how quiet Hiei can be, though. So, stooping down until their shoulders meet, Kurama's right hand paws at Hiei's erection until he can wrap his hand around it. Hiei's hands on the mirror claw at the surface and threaten to scratch it. Kurama bites the soft lobe of Hiei's ear to shock him and maybe stop him from leaving evidence of them behind. Hiei's nails remain just that, nails, and he throws his head to the side to pant away from Kurama. Pleased with that, Kurama gathers all the precome dribbling out of Hiei and smears it down his shaft. That slicks his hand some, makes it better than doing this dry. He'd rather not use spit.

The skin of Hiei's right hand whines as it drags down the mirror. He soon rips it away to slap over his mouth, palm catching his quick breaths and little whines. Kurama shows him no mercy—wrist twisting and fingers swiping over the head with every stroke. Kurama's other hand holds him around the chest to keep Hiei's body upright. When Hiei's noises submit to his control, Kurama shifts that hand and thumbs at an overly sensitive nipple to stir Hiei up again. Chin tucked to his own shoulder and mouth open, Hiei bucks in Kurama's hands. It's a familiar sort of twitch, one that precedes the culmination of Kurama's attention to Hiei's body.

Voice high with pleasure and panting, Hiei warns, "Ku-Kurama stop, stupid bast—"

Kurama's teeth clamp down in the crook of Hiei's neck, and then the poor Jaganshi comes in his hand. Hiei rocks onto the tips of his toes under Kurama's teeth and has to bite his hand to bottle his moan. The soft space between Hiei's thumb and index finger pays the price for this orgasm. Kurama's hand tightens around Hiei for those last strokes to squeeze every last drop of effort out of him. It doesn't take long for Hiei to start shaking with the aftermath, ankles a little weak. Kurama licks blood off his teeth and lips and finally turns an appreciative eye to the mess Hiei has made on the mirror. His come has spattered on the mirror and now drips down, running for the floor. He'll make Hiei clean that up later, but right now his hand is a bit messy….

The hand covering Hiei's mouth had fallen limply to the Jaganshi's side at some point. That works perfectly in Kurama's favor as he lifts his own, messy hand to Hiei's lips. The little demon hisses and snarls at Kurama spreading come across them. Hiei goes so far as to bite Kurama's fingers, drawing blood. Kurama just hums in Hiei's blushing ear and shoves his fingers between those teeth. Hiei won't hurt him. Hiei will only bite and claw at him a little. Just superficial wounds easily explained away. Besides, Hiei's grip on his forearm barely hurts. The poor demon's hands tremble in the aftermath of his orgasm, and it's more like he holds on to Kurama for strength than to stop him.

Tearing his mostly clean fingers out of Hiei's mouth, Kurama scolds, "What a mess you've made, Hiei. What am I to do about this? I can't let Toshi see what you've done."

Hiei glares at Kurama's sly smile in the mirror. Hiei's blush is still in full force on his face, and they both avoid looking down between his legs.

"What **I've** done? You're the one who—"

Kurama tuts, cutting Hiei off, and says softly, "No, this won't do. Acting so rude like this. And in public, too. I thought you were past this."

Hiei's growl of, "Kurama," is more embarrassed than furious.

When Kurama holds Hiei in his arms and steps back, Hiei's feet scramble on the floor. They slip because of his socks, and his legs go kicking a little. But otherwise, that's the only resistance he gives. Kurama walks them backwards to the plush, armless chair he'd spotted earlier. It's barely three steps to make it there. He keeps a tight grip on Hiei when he sits. Kurama coaxes Hiei first down to his lap and then flattens a hand between Hiei's shoulder blades. The corset doesn't allow for Hiei to curl up as Kurama nudges Hiei around and onto his stomach.

Hiei's feet once again go kicking for the floor as he struggles. They're a tangle of arms and legs for a moment. Kurama grumbles a little and snags the back of Hiei's neck in his hand, forcing the demon still and down. Hiei breathes hard in his lap, bent over it like the naughty demon he is. Their positions don't escape Hiei's notice, and his neck quickly flushes under Kurama's hand.

Pleased that Hiei's struggle is over, Kurama keeps his fingers tight in Hiei's neck. The other hand sweeps down from his shoulder blades, over the corset, and palms his ass. It's obvious what will happen. Kurama doesn't even need to tease it. But he does love riling Hiei up with his voice…

"This will hurt less if you stay still."

Kurama rakes his nails over the plush bottom of Hiei's ass, drawing a shiver out of him.

"Doubt it," Hiei gasps. "That doesn't make sense."

Kurama pinches his ass next for that.

"It makes perfect sense, my pretty spark. I'll have to punish you more if you wiggle around. I might think you're trying to enjoy this if you move too much."

And he knows Hiei will enjoy this too much. He'll be hard again before Kurama pushes Hiei off his lap and finally finds his own release.

Hiei shudders once more, mutters, "Bastard," and then relaxes across Kurama's lap.

Kurama steadies Hiei over his thighs with a hand between his shoulder blades, just above the edge of the corset. Knees spread for support under Hiei, Kurama makes sure everything is in place. Hiei's socked feet scramble a little for purchase on the floor. There's enough space for Hiei to fling his legs out if he wants, but Hiei would rather retain some semblance of control. Silly, little demon. Kurama has to take a few breaths or risk laughing at Hiei and ruin everything. Hiei absolutely will walk out of here and then hold this little incident over Kurama's head for weeks. Maybe months. Kurama can't have too much fun. At least not at Hiei's expense.

With his left hand keeping Hiei anchored and steady, Kurama's right goes about petting over Hiei's ass. He's not a particularly hairy demon. Covered mostly in peach fuzz besides between his legs and a little under his arms. Even the hair on his legs is almost downy. Kurama enjoys just grazing the lines of his palm over the fuzz and rubbing a bit of color into Hiei's skin. It will darken under the brutal pounding of his hand in no time.

The demon already pants some under his hand. Hiei knows what's coming, knows how attentive Kurama will be in his punishment. Sweat gathers where their skin touches. Kurama gives Hiei's ass a test pinch right at the plush curve of a cheek. Hiei jumps and bottles a moan in his chest. Hiei's arms curl up to encircle his head, further blocking his sounds. Kurama smirks at that and then pinches the crease where thigh meets ass.

He rips a hiss out of Hiei for that. But he's managed to keep mostly quiet. Kurama hums low in his throat, rears his flat palm back, and strikes the bottom curve of a cheek. The force of that blow sends Hiei rocking across Kurama's thighs, but he holds in his sounds. That warms the prowling creature in the shadow of Kurama's heart, and he hits Hiei again.

The other cheek now brightens up from Kurama's palm just as the first. His right hand will be numb at the end of this. Already tingles shoot up his forearm with every meeting of their skin. The smacks are a bit loud, but he won't dare ask Hiei to put his underwear back on. A mistake in hindsight, but no matter. So long as Hiei doesn't moan too loudly, no one will notice them. Kurama holds Hiei down harder before striking him again, twice in quick succession.

"Ah! Hahh… fuck," Hiei bites out.

Kurama gives Hiei a fifth, harder than the rest, and then sweeps his hand over burning flesh.

"Yes, Hiei? Did you say something?"

Hiei just shudders under both hands. Kurama knows petting over his red cheeks only irritates the skin more. He'll make sure to offer treatment when they get home. If Hiei sticks around long enough, that is. He isn't one for humiliation like this, but sometimes his needs overcome his pride. Kurama knows all too well that Hiei is used to being knocked down a peg or two. How much has that pride broken down? Kurama turns his nails on Hiei's ass just to see. That and to see if Hiei will make another noise. Hiei knows that's what he wants. He just wants to hear the little demon struggle and moan so pretty for him…

Breathing hard, Hiei shakes his head in the circle of his arms. The poor dear is a shivering mess over Kurama's thighs, and they're not even done yet. Kurama wants at least five more strikes across Hiei's rear before he considers ending this. He wants Hiei hard against his thigh, shaking and biting his lip to keep quiet. And Hiei is doing so well, too. Kurama must keep himself under control.

This isn't meant to trip Hiei over the edge and make him fail. Hiei would definitely stew over that and hold it against Kurama. That's not what this is about. So, Kurama shushes Hiei's little shakes and the way he wobbles a bit on his toes. They cannot keep purchase on the floor thanks to his socks. But Hiei braces himself as best he can when Kurama lightly pinches his thigh and then moves his hand away.

"Only a few more, now," Kurama murmurs lowly. Hand in the air, he wonders if Hiei can feel how hard he is. "Just a bit more, and then we'll be done. I'm proud of you, Hiei."

The back of Hiei's neck flushes bright red just before a muffled, "Shut up," slips between Hiei's arms.

Hiei does not see Kurama's satisfied smirk or the way his eyes glitter as his hand falls. Hiei's feet come flying up from the floor, and he nearly topples off Kurama's lap at the next smack. He rocks against Kurama's thigh, hard again, and presses his mouth to the edge of the chair's cushion. Kurama allows it, feels Hiei's voice break and go high through the material. The vibrations settle heavy in his gut, and Kurama must bite back his own noises. The bright clap of skin-on-skin as he comes down again just winds the spring behind Kurama's navel tighter and tighter. He makes sure to keep his teeth away from his lips for these final blows.

The tan skin on Hiei's arms dents where his fingers dig into himself. He grips them hard either to stifle himself and focus on something else or just to hold on. Kurama makes sure to keep his thighs level for these last smacks to Hiei's other cheek. Spreading out the attention will even the burn and prevent injury. If Kurama were to continue this, he'd focus on Hiei's thighs, too. But that's for another day. For now, Kurama holds Hiei tightly with his left hand and takes long pauses between the last swipes. The strike of his palm burns all the way to his elbow, and Hiei's breathless gasps make him want to howl. He wishes he could see Hiei's face.

That wish is too powerful to deny. So, Kurama's left hand slips on sweaty skin, and his fingers curl in Hiei's hair. He doesn't intend his grip to hurt. Only to control. He coaxes Hiei's head up from the safety of his arms until he can see that adorable face. The poor demon's eyes squeeze tightly shut, and his mouth flies open for every pop across his ass. Somehow, he remains mostly silent, following Kurama's command.

Kurama doesn't worry that this is too much for Hiei. Hiei has suffered far worse pain. This is nothing. But the promise etched across Kurama's palm, the promise that if Hiei keeps still and doesn't draw attention that the reward will be great… Hiei's back arches as best it can in the corset with Kurama's last slap, and a brief yelp tumbles from bitten lips. A shiver races up and down Kurama's spine as he watches Hiei's throat bob, struggling for breath.

Kurama is gentle with the dead weight of Hiei's head once he's finished. He carefully guides Hiei's head back down and then runs his fingers through crushed hair to fluff it up again. Hiei trembles hard in his lap, rocking his hips against Kurama's thigh a little. If he keeps that up, he may come, and Kurama doubts he can hide the stain. A rough pinch stops that. Hiei even whimpers for him.

Kurama sends his long fingers deeper through Hiei's hair to rub tight circles into his scalp. He has the Jaganshi practically purring in his lap while his right hand keeps clear of beaten flesh. Kurama occupies himself by petting the backs of Hiei's thighs and squeezing the tight muscles there. Hiei had tensed up at the end, and Kurama hopes Hiei hasn't hurt himself.

But Hiei gives a whole body shudder and goes limp in his lap, so he suspects Hiei is all right. Bottom sore, but all right. Chuckling warmly, Kurama bends down a little to blow a cool stream of air over Hiei's ass. That chuckle turns playful when Hiei wiggles and smacks his head into Kurama's palm. Sparkling, green eyes flick over to find Hiei glaring at him. If they were home, he would pepper Hiei's bottom with kisses just to tease him. But Hiei has done so well, truly made the darkness in his heart proud. Even if that pride deeply embarrasses Hiei, makes him palm that pride like a hot coal. Kurama feels it all the same. He pats Hiei's thigh gently to let him know it's over.

"Can you sit up?"

Hiei nods under his left hand. Kurama curls a lock of red hair around and around a finger while meeting Hiei's eyes. It pleases him to find a ruddy flush across Hiei's little nose, spread over his face, and then creeping down his neck. Hiei swallows hard under his scrutiny and then looks away when he can stand it no longer.

"If you want us to leave," Kurama proposes gently, "then stand up and I'll help you out of the corset. If you want to stay a bit longer and let me reward you, then get on your knees. Think quickly."

Hiei snorts, still not looking at him, and mumbles, "Is that what this is called? A corset?"

Kurama's fingers drum on Hiei's thigh when he says, "Yes." He pauses long enough to swipe that hand up over Hiei's ass and then tug gently at the corset's laces. "And you're very beautiful in it, Hiei. Breathtaking."

Hiei is not one for blatant compliments like that. Kurama expects Hiei to shove off and end this little game between them. Hiei snorts, as expected, and then rises. Strong thighs tremble when they take Hiei's weight. Kurama's hands hover just above the muscles in Hiei's upper arms, there if the demon needs him. Wants him.

But Hiei huffs out a single laugh at the gesture and gently pushes Kurama's hands away from him. Hiei's palms are sweaty and impossibly warm when they cup the knobs of Kurama's knees through his trousers. Hiei lowers himself slowly, winces when his own knees hit the unforgiving floor of the shop. Kurama just stares down at him with wide eyes, lips slightly parted in wonder.

Hiei catches him staring and mutters, "Well? What's my reward?"

Hiei's words, spoken almost softly, are like a cold finger dragging up the dip of Kurama's spine. He shivers with his shoulders climbing up to his ears and has to clear his throat to regain some composure. Hiei's hands remain unmoving on Kurama's knees, ready to fall away at the slightest brush. Kurama takes Hiei's wrists before the demon gets any ideas and draws Hiei's rough, short fingers to the buckle on his belt.

Kurama spreads his legs to accommodate Hiei's narrow chest. He even scoots to the edge of the chair for Hiei. Hiei's chest is flush to that same edge, and Kurama can't help but pet Hiei's hair. One hand dives into those black locks, petting over the starburst, too, while the other hand cups a cheek. Hiei's face is still flushed dark, and Kurama pets a thumb under his eye to feel more.

His hands are in Hiei's way, though. Without arms on the chair, Kurama rests his along the outsides of his thighs as he watches. They'll reclaim their places on Hiei soon enough. He will offer Hiei a choice in their play: whether Hiei would like to set the pace of his reward or continue to give Kurama control of him. No matter that choice, Kurama will hold on to him lovingly, fingers twisted in Hiei's hair to feel every hitch of his breath and every moan.

From on high, Kurama steadies his breaths even though they shake wildly in his chest. He watches Hiei's fingers tremble a little while flicking open the belt, popping the button, and then finally pushing zipper and underwear aside for his reward. Neither of them are surprised at how hard Kurama is. Hands in Hiei's hair attract his eyes up, and they share a few breaths before Kurama speaks.

"My Hiei," he says lowly.

The shop fades away around them and leaves just the two of them, the last souls on Earth. Kurama's hands slip from Hiei's hair to hold his face. Hiei's flush only burns brighter under so much attention.

Head cocked a bit, Kurama offers, "Shall I guide you? Or would you rather do it? Take your reward however you wish."

Bandaged fingers twitch on Kurama's thighs. Hiei probably already knows what he wants. He tries to duck his head out of Kurama's hands, but Kurama refuses. Even Hiei's ears blush under Kurama's fingertips, although Kurama will not tease him right now. Kurama is just content to watch him and pet where Hiei's blush ends under his eyes. When Hiei nudges his head into Kurama's hands, the old fox allows the movement.

So long as Hiei isn't trying to hide, he'll allow it. Long fingers dive into the hair around Hiei's ears as Kurama makes room for him. He stares down at Hiei's adorable face, how his lips are bruised from his own teeth. Hiei brushes those lips against the wet head of his cock in an almost-kiss. Hiei shudders in his hands and freezes there, breath ghosting over Kurama's feverish flesh.

Kurama feels Hiei's words more than he hears them when the demon says, "Do whatever you want to me."

It's all the permission Kurama needs. He's hard enough to forego a guiding hand when he pushes against Hiei's lips. A tiny moan caught in Hiei's mouth already rumbles through his lips and then to the head of Kurama's cock. He shivers and pushes just that much harder. Hiei jumps in his hands, but allows Kurama to pull his head down, opening his mouth at the same time. Kurama relaxes into the chair, practically melts into the backrest while pulling Hiei all the way down. Hiei gags just a little around him, tenses for maybe a second in his hands. But he sorts everything out and opens beautifully to accept all that Kurama gives him. His little nose brushes neat, red hair at the base, and Kurama sighs at how wonderful it all is.

He's done going slow, though. Toshi's presence is a constant blip on his radar. Tracking him through the store is never far from Kurama's mind, buried to the hilt in Hiei's mouth or not. They shouldn't dally much more. Kurama has no need to turn his hands mean or harsh while guiding Hiei's mouth over him. Hiei's body remains relaxed and trusting in his hands while that little mouth keeps tight. Like this with Hiei's mouth above him, it's easier to spread spit around and make the passage of cock past Hiei's lips a breeze. There will be spit on Hiei's chin by the time they're done, but it's nothing a tissue can't fix.

Feet flat on the floor, Kurama pops his hips up and thunders into Hiei's mouth. He watches the space between Hiei's eyebrows furrow. This may be a little rough for a "reward," but Hiei moans eagerly around him. Kurama bottles a laugh and throws his head back when he catches Hiei's hand moving over himself. He'd wanted to watch the mirror behind Hiei, watch the little Jaganshi squirm on his knees with his ass beaten red. But the sight of Hiei jerking himself hard and fast is too much for Kurama. His heart sores with this beautiful creature moaning in his lap, lips messy with spit but still tight around him. Hiei's tongue does the best it can at slipping over him, even when he jams himself down Hiei's throat.

Said throat spasms around him, and Hiei lets loose a loud moan when Kurama pulls almost out. His cock muffles it, but Kurama would have loved to hear it echo off the fitting room walls. Another time. For now, Kurama grits his teeth with his head thrown back and concentrates on how warm and wet Hiei is around him, how Hiei takes him so well despite the fast, harsh pace he's set. Hiei's left hand clings tightly to Kurama's thigh, gripping him for dear life while he lets Kurama have him.

The darkness in his heart demands he keep his eyes on Hiei. So, Kurama shoves himself to sit up right and then curls above Hiei's head. He's almost there, wants to watch Hiei's face when he spills in the demon's mouth. Hiei's eyes are tightly shut like he's in pain. Kurama relaxes his fingers curled up in Hiei's hair some, and those eyes flutter a little. Hiei's mouth tightens over him just that little bit more, and then red eyes open to look up at him.

The syllables of Hiei's name shred as they race past Kurama's teeth. His back spasms to the tensing of muscles above his cock. Hiei's eyes slam shut at the spurts of come across his tongue. Kurama fights the rush of pleasure, molten and so sweet in his blood, that demands his eyes roll back in his head. He wants to watch Hiei's face, wants to watch every twitch and how his lips tense, how his mouth tries to swallow every last drop. It's mostly over, now, and Kurama's strength gives out a bit. His back smacks into the chair as he flops down, slouching a little. Hiei's body is the only thing that stops him from flowing off the chair and turning into a puddle on the floor. Hiei hums and swallows around him a few more times, tongue lapping at the head, and then he's gone.

Cold air hits his cock, and Kurama shivers in a less-than-pleasant way. He doesn't mind how sticky his skin is from come and spit as he gently tucks himself back into his clothes. A shower when they get home will do away with any unwanted residue. He must sit up and take stock of how Hiei is doing. The chair is holding him up, though. Kurama's hands had gripped Hiei roughly as he came and then slipped away just now.

He throws one out, searching for any part of Hiei. The little demon's left hand is still on Kurama's thighs. Ah that's right, Hiei had touched himself while sucking on cock. What a beautiful sight… Hiei's palm has sweat through Kurama's trousers, but again, Kurama doesn't care. Nothing a wash can't fix. Kurama plops his hand over Hiei's, intent on holding his little love, but Hiei has other ideas.

Lips and teeth sandwich Kurama's hand to Hiei's. Hiei nips the curl of his knuckles and then kisses the brief bite of pain away. Kurama smiles with his head still thrown back, hair messy behind him. Kurama's right hand trembles as it rises from beside his thigh. Fingers dive into red hair, and Kurama pushes his bangs off his forehead. He may be a bit flushed still when he and Hiei step out of the fitting room. Hopefully Toshi won't pick up on it. Hopefully no one has heard them. Toshi has never wandered near the door the whole time they've been back here. So that's a plus. Hiei finishes pressing lazy kisses to Kurama's hand, though, and tugs on his wrist to wrangle his attention.

Kurama sits up, stretches, and asks with a sigh, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Hiei shows him his right hand, fingers spattered with come. He wonders if Hiei had come at the same moment as him, or nearly the same. Humming, Kurama takes Hiei's hand and makes quick work of the mess there. He watches Hiei down the length of his arm while doing it, taking in Hiei's ruffled hair and how his lips are bruised. Hiei grimaces at him, probably has a smart comment ready on those lips. Probably something about him being a filthy animal or a perverted fox.

Hiei had actually said that earlier, now that Kurama thinks about it. He smirks around Hiei's fingers still in his mouth, but lets them go with an unnecessary pop. Hiei scoffs at the display, but his lingering blush tells all. He'd enjoyed every second of what they did today. And maybe he's even interested in keeping the corset. Better yet, maybe Kurama can convince him to wear it again.

The stand together with equal sighs and groans. Hiei bends a little to rub at his sore knees. The corset doesn't allow him much movement. It's about time to take it off anyway. Body sore for different reasons, Kurama holds Hiei close for a single hug before shuffling the demon around. Hiei goes without complaint, is probably ready for a nap by now. Kurama tugs at the bow he'd made earlier and then gently loosens the laces holding the back of the corset tight. Hiei's whole body relaxes. He wavers on his feet once the corset slackens around him. Kurama chuckles as he holds Hiei by the upper arms to make sure he doesn't fall over.

"Let me open the front, and then you can put your clothes back on. We need to clean up any mess we made…"

Hiei grumbles at that, continues to grumble as Kurama pulls loop from pin on the busk. He finally sets Hiei free and then goes about checking to make sure the corset isn't soiled anywhere. It's slightly damp along the lining from Hiei's sweat, but otherwise perfect. He'd always planned on buying it from Toshi, regardless if Hiei would play his game or not. And as Kurama neatens the laces while Hiei dresses, he catches the Jaganshi eyeing the corset. Kurama stands still to give Hiei plenty of time to look. He can almost see the cogs turning in Hiei's head as the higher councils of his pride battle his libido over whether or not to allow the corset again. Hiei catches him watching and grunts, turning away to hide his blush.

Kurama sets the corset aside on the table he'd first found it before approaching Hiei. He waits for Hiei to tug his t-shirt back on before swooping in. His arms snake under Hiei's to hold him around the waist. Kurama pulls Hiei flush to him like they hadn't just fooled around. They both know he could go again rather quickly, but they won't here. The fitting room needs a few minutes to air out. The salt of sweat and the musk of them lingers. It would be obvious to any nosy human what they'd done back here. Still, Kurama cannot keep away from Hiei for long. They face the mirror as they had in the beginning as Kurama ducks down to kiss along Hiei's neck. Hiei allows it, only stops Kurama with a hand wrapped around a lock of hair and pulling on it.

"Fox," Hiei warns.

Kurama hums against Hiei's neck with one final kiss before stopping.

"I meant what I said, Hiei." He meets red eyes in the mirror. "You were beautiful in it. I had it made especially for you."

"You tricked me," Hiei points out, tugging harder on Kurama's hair.

Kurama smiles sweetly at him and argues, "Yes, but I mean no nefarious tick, my spark. Would you have come with me and tried it on if you knew the truth?"

Hiei's nose scrunches up at that. Probably not. Ridiculous human things being what they are…

"I don't like being tricked."

Hiei scoffs and throws Kurama's hair away from his hand. He tries to cross his arms over his chest, but Kurama just holds him tighter, slips a hand up to cover Hiei's core.

"I know," Kurama murmurs in Hiei's ear. "I would apologize, but my heart wouldn't be in it. Are you truly upset?"

Hiei turns his head away from Kurama, avoiding his lips and kisses. The mirror reveals all, how Hiei's blush comes back into his cheeks a little. Ah, he'd enjoyed it. Kurama must not press him too much about it. Hiei will just deny it and then avoid the topic—and avoid potentially wearing the corset again. Kurama squeezes Hiei tightly in his arms and then steps back, sensing the moment as passed.

"Oh well," he sighs, partially disappointed but still playful. "My co-worker deserves recognition for his hard work, and I'd planned on paying for it no matter what."

Hiei stands stone still when Kurama shuffles about the fitting room to set it to rights. The mirror is clean after a few wipes with a tissue. Besides that, no evidence of their fooling around remains. Only the memories and a little tingle in Kurama's right hand endure. He sighs and rubs his fingertips together to savor the sensation. Kurama approaches the fitting room door, ready to leave. He'll have Toshi wrap the corset up and place it in a box. It would be rude and embarrassing for the poor man to just bring it out with them. Hiei remains standing in front of the mirror, watching Kurama in it.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Kurama doesn't expect the question or how Hiei's mouth goes tight. Is he embarrassed?

Shrugging, Kurama says vaguely, "I'm not sure. I suppose I could sell it to someone. Or give it away. Or—"

"Keep it," Hiei bites out with his eyes shut and his arms crossed over his chest.

When he adds nothing else to that, Kurama cocks his head a little and parrots back, "Keep it?"

Hiei spins around on the heel of his shoe and stomps the four or so paces to Kurama. Hiei's eyes are hot on him and command that Kurama face him. Unsure of exactly where this is going, Kurama turns to meet Hiei. Hiei's embarrassment is in full force, now. His ears are pink again, and that flush races for his throat one more. Kurama opens his mouth to try and comfort that embarrassment, but Hiei has other plans.

His fingers bunch up in the front of Kurama's shirt and yank him down. At least Hiei hadn't grabbed his hair. That hurts, and Kurama isn't always in the mood to suffer Hiei's inconsiderate behavior. Before Kurama can blurt out anything, Hiei scowls at him and then smashes their mouths together. The fitting room door is firmly shut behind Kurama, and he's thankful he hadn't opened it yet.

Kurama cups the back of Hiei's head to take control of the kiss at the same time that Hiei ends it. He separates them, both panting and licking their lips a little. Hiei avoids Kurama's eyes, staring somewhere near the fox's upper lip. They're close enough for their breaths to mingle, for the air to turn humid between them. It must be something in the water that's got them riled up like this. But Kurama glances to the corset lying on the table. So innocent and unassuming. It occurs to him then, like the last piece of a puzzle sliding fluidly into place that… maybe Hiei had enjoyed that much more than he lets on. Eyes wide, Kurama watches Hiei frown and close his eyes.

"Hiei?"

Hiei snorts and then shoves Kurama out of the way. Kurama catches himself on the next step backwards. His gaze never leaves the side of Hiei's face. It's a beautiful sight, Hiei's cheeks full and kissed brown by the Makai and Ningenkai sun alike. Kurama has always marveled since meeting Hiei how he never, in all his centuries alive, ever came across something like Hiei. It could be the afterglow talking, but Kurama is glad he'd never found Hiei until now. He would have never appreciated Hiei to the fullest until now.

Unaware of Kurama's awe of him, Hiei pauses with his hand on the fitting room door handle. He doesn't open it yet. He chews something over, blush still fierce in his cheeks. Kurama would open his mouth to prod Hiei into sharing what's on his mind. But that just might poke Hiei back into his shell. So Kurama just stands where Hiei had shoved him and waits. When Hiei turns annoyed, red eyes on Kurama, his frown has softened some. That annoyance isn't as true as Kurama had first assumed. Hiei almost looks… playful.

"Keep it."


End file.
